I am, the ultimate life form!
by tomnooker
Summary: A misterious alien comes and tells him about a promise and transports him to the city but things go wrong when the whole crew get transported to a dark and evil place, ruled by a familiar foe... Rated for blood, some gore, violence and mild language.
1. Renegade or hero? I say renegade!

First story… Love yall!

Chap 1: Shadow, Renegade or Hero? I say renegade!

Who am I? Shadow thought while standing in a green field. A piece of paper brushed by and caught on his leg saying: 50 years since black comet. Then a giant black shadow figure appeared and started rambling on about promises and emeralds. "Ok, ok, just shut up and I will find your chaos emerald!. Shadow lied. "Good! Now go to the city for the first one." And then he picked up Shadow and threw him up to the top of a skyscraper.

When he reached town central and landed he saw war. Millions of aliens and G.U.N soldiers were duking it out. He ran through the fray until he felt a searing pain in his chest. He fell down and when he got up he was held up at gunpoint by a G.U.N soldier. "In the name of the commander I demand you to turn yourself in!" " You Maggot! " Shadow screamed. Then he grabbed the barrel of the gun, twisted it up towards the sky, yanked it away and beat him to death with it. Then he continued on until he came across an unaware G.U.N soldier. He jumped up and home-attacked him killing the weakling instantly. The fool dropped a gun, a shotgun, which Shadow happily brandished. He continued on the road until he came across it.

The Chaos emerald. Their were many G.U.N soldiers around. Shadow started shooting. He shot one in the forehead and one in the leg. When he crouched down to grab his bleeding knee Shadow kicked him in the forehead making him go straight and shot him in the face multiple times. After dispatching one more he suddenly felt a burst of anger inside him. He let it out and he became red. He sent out all of his anger into a shockwave-type blast killing all in his path. The cage went open and he collected the chaos emerald. He felt a lot more powerful. A spring appeared and he jumped up. "Hey Shadow! Long time no see!"


	2. The shoulder angels

Chap 2: The shoulder angels

"How are you?" Sonic said. Shadow looked at him. "Who the heck are you?" He said before aiming a gun at him. "I would not be caught dead with one of those things!" Sonic said after making a face. "Come on, lets go kill some alien scum!" No way!" Shadow stated. "I don't take anyone's side but mine!" "Come on! Or are you admitting that I am superior to you?" That made Shadow aggravated. "Your on!"

" 47!" Shadow stated triumphantly. Sonic hadn't killed a single one. After a short bit of running they came across an emerald. Then Sonic suddenly took off and a big red star thing came. "Shadow, I will watch your progress." He said. "Like heck you are!" Shadow claimed and wasted all of his bullets on it but nothing happened. "HAHAHA! You fool! Nothing can hurt me! You are stuck with me! Now keep going and kill the G.U.N soldiers on the way!" Shadow did just that. After a while he came to another chaos emerald. "Do not take it Shadow… Pass it by!" the star thing said. "Bite my black and red behind!" Shadow said before touching the emerald and departing.


	3. Chapter 3: A new world

Chapter 3: A failed transportation and a new world.

Shadow was zooming through a multi-coloured abyss faster than he can run. Throughout the whole thing he heard a buzzing sound, like a million machines. Eventually a big crack appeared and the area he was flying through split in two. Shadow fell into an endless pit. After a while everything went black and he re-appeared at Westopilis. Sonic was their. Along with Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Vector, Espio, Charmy. What's going on? Shadow asked.

Well, That evil alien star spirit came- AND WE SAVED YOU! ALL OF US! Tails rudely interrupted Espio.

Were going with you! Sonic said.

Screw that you maggots! Shadow crudely stated. He tried to jump back in but Knuckles grabbed him.

Were coming with you! They all joined hands and jumped in, while Knuckles was carrying a struggling Shadow.

Down they zoomed through the same familiar path Shadow went through earlier. When they reached the part where it snapped they fell but instead of returning to Westopolis they landed on cold, metal flooring. They got up and recovered but not for long because then they heard a marching sound of a million clunking metal shoes. Quickly they hid behind a rock but it was futile for the robots still saw them. A bout 20 soldiers charged over armed with metal swords. Hmmph,

Let me handle this! Shadow grinned. He ran forward to meet the group and started off by tearing the arms off one and booting it into another. The black hedgehog picked up the sword and blocked a swing. He jumped up, homed into an enemy and landed in a swing, slaying at least 6 guys. Shadow ducked after he finished in a dodge manuver and came with a uppercut straight through a robot's chin and straight through another's chest in the perfect location to make the oil spray and malfunction another one. Meanwhile, Espio had seceretly turned one off and made it choose opposite sides, killing the rest and then exploding.

I didn't need help fool! Shadow claimed, soaked in oil.

You will now! Espio pointed to the oncoming robot army.


	4. Chapter 4: A hopeless fight

Chap 4: A Hopeless Fight

The army rushed. They got in a group formation but it was useless. They were split apart.

Shadow blocked a blow with his sword and thrusted it through the robot's face and spun around and diced one into 3 pieces. The oil sprayed and malfunctioned. He raged on until suddenly his sword broke. Without it he was not strong enough to take on an army. He got overwhelmed and captured.

Whoa! I'm getting dizzy! Amy gleefully stated. She was twirling around faster and faster holding out her hammer. It seemed like she was an unstoppable force and it would have been so if not for her tripping over a metal carcass. She was victim two.

Hmmp. I knew that one day my brains would really come in handy! Espio stated. He was killing bots with a 3 cannon gun with a fourth barrel for rockets(Which were all used up) and a bayonet hook-up. He shot and shot until his ammo ran out. Espio switched to bayonet hook-up and slew roughly 15 guys before being overtook and captured.

Sonic homed over 20, killed by other causes 13 and made over 30 kill themselves. He darted from robot head to robot head, tearing them off as he goes and spraying oil at others. He probably could have killed them all if not for he stepped on one with oil and slid. He was captured.

Bam! Take that! Knuckles gleefully stated. He enjoyed the feeling of his spiked fists tearing through metal like scissors through paper. All around him were metal robot pieces. He ran into a group of robots.

Bam! Smack! Rip! Those were all you could hear Knuckles say. He was unstoppable, he took down force by force. Every time he got in a situation he would jump and glide somewhere else. One fatal time he flew straight into a robot's waiting hands.

Tails was guarding Cream and Cheese with a newly created robot walker. He killed some robots and took their parts away to create a new device. It had 4 arms, four swords and a single gun. Cream and Cheese sat in the back. Tails barely used the gun. He just waded through the army, slaying as he went. After a while an elite robot successfully parried the four swords in a position so that the robot arms twisted and snapped. Tails, Cream and Cheese were victim 6, 7 and 8.

Rouge was battling cheaply. She seduced the robots to their death one by one. They may be robots but they can still distinguish a hot girl. This continued until a robot spoke.

You are ugly! This shocked Rouge so much she fainted.

Charmy and Vector had been together but Vector got captured and Charmy flew through the army in search. Too bad she flew into a net.


End file.
